


A Weary Forecast

by knightdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightdun/pseuds/knightdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh lives a ten minute walk from his college in his own little apartment. Taking care of himself is simple, except for when his instinct to care for others ends up with him sharing a pineapple pizza with a cute stranger in a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the pineapple is good

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is based off one of the ever so popular "imagine your otp" prompts from tumblr. it's super cute and cliche and i love it. probably wont be very long but let me know what you think! thanks for your support. |-/ stay alive

Living in an apartment off campus was an incredible decision on Josh’s part. What is there not to love? With his own private humble abode he avoided all the cons of staying in a dorm. First and foremost, no sharing anything. Sharing wasn’t the worst thing in the world but sharing every aspect of your life with some random college kid that administration stuck you with? Not ideal. Don’t forget to mention decoration. Side tracking from the point, in every grade throughout time it seems, there is always a select few who walk around in band tee shirts and torn jeans. These few have nothing to their name except some posters from an Alternative Press magazine, their skateboard, and their music. Of those select few for the college class of 2018, there was Josh.

Having a bit more to his name than previously mentioned items, Josh was living life pretty good for some emo kid who is constantly being looked at by others who make remarks. Turns out Josh, Josh Dun to be specific, was one of if not the most kind being on the planet. He’s the one that Mom’s talk about on their Sunday morning jogs. He’s the one that gets along really well with kids. Yeah, that’s Josh alright.

Back to the little apartment off campus less than a mile from his classes. It was a standard apartment with a bed and kitchen and all that jazz. The only thing Josh really had that made it stand out was a drum set. It was pretty sick that the kid had young neighbors so playing wouldn’t bother some old Don Rickles. As a sophomore in college and having his first year down, Dun finally fell into a routine of how things go really. A blizzard was not a part of his planned routine.

All throughout the week there had been endless news reports and e-mail warnings about how there was supposedly going to be a blizzard in his area. “Stay in your homes” blah blah “Buy food and prepare to” blah blah. Josh survived the first 20 years of his life, he thought he could survive at least a few more.

So with that ego-tastic attitude he sat in his apartment on the black bedspread, flipping through television channels trying to find one that wasn’t telling him that he was going to die from being trapped in his home by mounds of snow. It was pretty fucking cold, even with the heat on, so jeans and a baggy jumper covered his slim body. Whilst searching for some entertainment, Josh ran a hand idly through his curled hair.

His fucking hair.

It was ‘dope’ (as he would say).

Having both sides shaved gave him a curled mound of material on top for him to dye every few months to suit his color desire at the time. During blizzardville it was a bright crimson red for kicking off the holiday season. Ho ho ho, Mazel Tov, all that jazz. A bit below where his hair ended happened to be his ears. (Who would have thunk right?) His ever so gracefully pierced ears with a plug in each one, further enhancing his ever so prominent aesthetic.

With the hair being out of the way literally and figuratively, Josh decided that some late cartoons would be about as good as he could find. Oh shit it was late. Looking to his phone on the bed beside him, he checked the time.

**7:00 p.m. December 17 th 2015**

Most would say that isn’t late, but for Josh, that meant he hadn’t eaten dinner yet. Which was a big hell to the no. Just thinking about how people could miss out on the opportunity to partake in America’s favorite pastime, eating, made him lose his appetite. Being the lazy, chilled to the bone lump he was, the drummer boy determined pizza was an excellent idea.

Delivery to some lame kid in Ohio during a terrible snow storm. The obvious solution clearly.

Call it in. Say thanks. Get out the money. Wait a bit. Boom. Knock on the door.

* * *

 

Hearing the knock, Josh began rolling up from his ever so comfortable position on the bed which resembled a starfish quite closely. Walking over to the door was tough on such a weak and nimble college boy. Josh was actually ripped, he just was too lazy to ever take advantage of it or admit that he was completely young and able to handle walking a few feet.

His hand twisted the frigid door handle and opened the door to see- woah. This guy was cute. Did he order from his regular place. Cause damn. But wait he was totally covered in snow. Looking over his shoulder and out the window, Josh was hit with the realization of his douchiness. Joshua Dun just made this poor cute kid drive out in a storm just so he could have his pineapple pizza.

“Hey” he said as his heart dropped. Shit. Cute pizza guy and his first impression was to make him dance with death on slippery roads.

“Hi- Listen, sorry it took so long. Just that uh, the roads are a bit rough out there.” The unnamed boy adjusted his visor stamped with the company logo as he feinted a smile. “Real sorry.”

Cute and nice. Wow. Josh really did make a dick move.

“No- no please don’t apologize. I had no idea it had gotten that bad out there truly. I feel so bad oh god. Are they really going to make you drive back in that? I’ve been sitting on my ass for twelve hours so I just feel insignificant compared to you. Forever facing the elements it’s pizza delivery boy- Tyler?” There was a small clip on his breast indicating that Tyler was in fact his name. And being the blabberer he was, Josh got the kid to blush a bit.

“Yeah Tyler. Nice to meet you. And I bet you have done _something_ productive today. Right? Whatever. And to answer your question, I have no clue. I guess I have to though. If I want to get home and keep my job. But here’s your pizza. The pineapple is really good.” Tyler’s smile was genuine in comparison to Josh’s when he first saw the kid.

The genuine smile made the red head all hot in his jumper. At least he wasn’t cold anymore.

Taking the pizza in exchange for his money Josh returned the smile with his smushed eyes as his septum ring raised into his nose a bit. That’s what happened when he smiled at least. “Thanks. And I’ll take your word for it. Have a nice night and stay safe.” His phone buzzed, but trying to keep his cool in front of Tyler, he dismissed it.

“Yeah you too. Enjoy.” Another (adorable) smile and he was off down the hall.

Wow. Alright.

Going to check his phone, the college kid read;

**EMERGENCY WEATHER ALERT SYSTEM**

**Blizzard intensifying in the Columbus area OH. All commuters get to an indoor residence as soon as possible. DRIVING CAN BE FATAL IN DIRE CONDITIONS. Stay indoors until further notice.**

Throwing his phone and putting down the pizza Josh dashed out his door and yelled down the hall.

“Tyler! There’s no way in hell I am letting you drive back. Oh and uh- I’m Josh by the way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so dumb and gay but i loVE IT


	2. meet tyler

Back in his apartment. His apartment that he didn’t have to share with anyone.

Except Tyler.

The two of them split the pineapple pizza that brought Tyler here in the first place. They ate in silence. That kind of awkward silence when two kids are paired together to work on something and they don’t even know each other. That silence. Deciding to be the considerate host he was, Josh had an opportunity to pipe up as he looked at the constant snow fall. It was gorgeous even though it could kill people. Josh always had this affinity towards nature that he could never tell how it came to be.

“S’gorgeous out there. Y’know when I was a kid I used to pray for snow days during the winter just so I could run around like an idiot outside. It was fun, but even though it’s pretty, now snow is a pain in the ass.” Takin another bite of the pizza he shook his head. “Ruins the fun when you have to drive.”

Tyler laughed softly, clearly a bit iffy on the whole staying with a stranger thing. But he was opening up little by little. Yeah he was cute, but Dun was too. “Hah, yeah. I remember doing the same. And driving in the snow sucks ass.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Another bit of silence. It was a bit shorter than the previous thankfully, but still awkward none the less. The pair of kids sat on Josh’s bed with only a pizza in between them. It was nice in retrospect. The television humming in the background was a soothing method of droning out the horrid storm sounds outside.

“Did you tell your boss?” Josh sparked the conversation once more. It didn’t seem like Tyler was one to start them himself. “I wouldn’t want you to get fired or nothing. And maybe anyone you live with or something. I dunno man I’m trying to help not hurt in whatever way I can.”

“I texted my boss earlier yeah. I live alone like you. I had a roommate in college earlier this year but he was expelled so now I’m a lone wolf as they say.” A little snicker at his lame wolf analogy before he continued speaking. “And you have no idea how much I appreciate it man. It’s sick that you’re being so nice to me. Plus you’ve got a pretty kick ass set up here. I dig the aesthetic you’ve got working. Speaking of, I guess I should tell you about myself cause god knows how long we’ll be stuck here right?”

Josh gave his signature smile and through scrunched eyes he saw that Tyler looked a bit uneasy or nervous almost. It was really fucking cute. God damn. He hoped that Tyler would stay even when the storm cleared. Wait what? Just listen to him Dun.

“I’m Tyler. Well duh, you already knew that. Wow okay lemme start over I’m a dumbass. I’m Tyler Joseph. There, you didn’t know my last name. Now you do. Alrighty. Sick. So I’m in my freshman year of college. It’s kinda weird to get used to but hey I like it a hell of a lot more than being stuck in some little town withmy parents watching over my every move-“

“Amen.” Josh blurted then covered his mouth, “Oh shit sorry- keep going.”

Shaking his head Tyler got up and cleared the pizza for the two of them while continuing. “No, no. I appreciate audience participation. I’m just gonna put these in the kitchen cause the grease they use on those pies can ruin your bed. Okay- so I like college yadda yadda. We pretty much share the same interests as far as I can tell by just looking around here. I’m assuming you play drums judging by well, the drums. I play piano, ukulele, and I sing. But like, not in front of people really. Hell no.”

The red head stood as Tyler did and watched him walk to the kitchen. “Thanks for clearing- and wait what? Dude that’s awesome. I have a keyboard in my closet because my parents got me one hoping I’d learn and it would be a bit softer than the drums. That didn’t work. I bet you’re a male Beyoncé though dude. I can tell you’ve got pipes. You project your voice really well.”

Was he flirting with the fucking pizza boy in his apartment right then? Damn Dun, you are a savage. In all honesty he couldn’t help himself. Tyler’s voice was really smooth and his words never slurred. He never dropped out of his optimum pitch in his sentences and every syllable was music to Josh’s ears. God was he gay. It was getting bad. Oh shit Joseph’s talking listen up doofus.

“-eet of you to say. You’re a charmer aren’t you?” He blew out some air with a dumb laugh. “But yeah- I mean I sing, I would not say I’m Beyoncé, that’s kind of a really high standard to uphold. Thanks anyway. But yeah, there’s not much else to me than music and being a dumb pizza delivery boy. God do you see this uniform? Disgusting. At least I get to pick my shoes.” The two of them synchronously looked to Tyler’s kicks.

* * *

 

Floral vans.

Josh was ready to get down on one knee.

“Those are fucking fly. I dig it.” Josh smiled and leaned against the cabinets in the kitchenette. They were both conversing there now as the TV still yapped about weather. But wait what about Tyler’s uniform? He was in a visor with a cartoon pizza on it holding a box of pizza. Wouldn’t that be cannibalism? Whatever. He looked super precious in his little red lined shirt and tie. Josh was freaking out.

“Hey thanks man. I thought you’d dig em. It’s only a little, but at least it’s some wardrobe liberty and freedom. But yeah. That’s me. Just Tyler.” Finishing his little autobiography he bowed and laughed a bit as Josh played along clapping.

“Bravo Pizza Boy. Bravo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are s o gay. i go on about the aesthetic because josh tyler and i all share the same one. we're a family. also it kinda short but shrug. sorry


End file.
